1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a supplemental air directing frame system adapted to be mounted to a commercial or domestic fireplace to serve as an extension module for maximizing the combustion of logs or other combustible material within the fireplace. The supplemental air directing extension frame of the subject invention extends between the front opening of the fireplace and a glass door firescreen, both standardly dimensioned to serve as a module for maximizing the combustion of logs, firewood, or other combustible material within the fireplace. In particular, the present invention directs itself to a frame system mounted adjacent and abutting a standardly dimensioned fireplace. The frame system has an upper channel open on one end and closed at an opposing end. More particularly, the frame system includes an upper channel having an air flow opening formed therethrough with the air flow opening allowing air to flow from the upper channel into a nozzle which directs the air flow into the fireplace for increasing the rate of combustion of combustible materials within the fireplace.
Further, a fan is mounted on the open end of the upper channel to direct air from the exterior environment into the upper channel and through the nozzle. The fan is in electrical communication with a rheostat allowing for variable control of the power output of the fan, thus allowing a user to selectively control the rate of combustion of the combustible materials within the fireplace.
Additionally, this invention directs itself to a supplemental air directing frame system having two exterior side walls. Each of the exterior side walls defines an insulating passageway for receiving thermally insulating fire bricks. The thermally insulating fire bricks act to both inhibit thermal conduction of the heat generated by the fire, and also serve to store heat generated by the fire to be radiated into the environment. Further, the pair of exterior sidewalls are formed of heat conductive material for heating the exterior environment, and also act to support an upper wall of the frame system.
Still further, this invention relates to an air directional mechanism for specifically directing air under pressure to logs or other combustible material positioned in a fireplace to enhance heat transport characteristics of the logs being burned.
Additionally, this invention relates to an air directional mechanism which provides air to be directed from above the logs mounted in the fireplace where the air path is inclined in a downward direction from the front of the fireplace to a grate holding the logs.
This invention relates to a supplemental air frame which is modular in design and is adapted to be interfaced with standard fireplace units having the ability of maximizing the combustion effects of combustible materials, wherein even logs which are classified as green wood and/or wet or damp logs are substantially completely combusted.
2. Prior Art
Supplemental air fans for household fireplaces are known in the art. In general, such prior art systems include a fan mounted on the outside of a fireplace for directing air onto the fire. In many instances, the problems of such prior art supplemental fireplace systems are that the fans are not variably controlled to allow a user to selectively control the rate of combustion. Further, the prior art fireplace systems generally are not modular in construction and do not include passageways for receiving insulating bricks. Additionally, and most importantly, prior art air directing systems for fireplaces do not direct the air flow directly onto the combustible material. Direct flow of the air onto the combustible material greatly increases the rate of combustion and also allows for the drying and subsequent burning of green or wet wood.
One such prior art fireplace system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,332. This reference is directed to a metal fireplace structure with air supply means for a combustion chamber. This system utilizes duct work to supply outside air, from outside of the building, to the combustion chamber of a fireplace. A blower may be utilized to increase the rate of air drawn into the chamber. This system, however, does not direct the air onto the combustible materials. It merely directs the air into the combustion chamber. Additionally, the fireplace system does not include a thermal reflector for directing infrared radiation generated by the fire into the household.
Another such prior art fireplace system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,756. This reference is directed to an air supply distributor for fireplaces. This system provides a means for supplying relatively cold air to a hearth opening, the means comprising an air intake vent through which outside air may flow into the ash pit for flow therefrom through the hearth opening to supply air for the combustion of the fire in the fireplace. This system blows air from beneath the hearth and under the fire into the combustion chamber. It also utilizes a source of cold, outside air rather than the warm and dry air found within the home.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,400 is directed to a fireplace insert. This system includes a pair of side heating channels with associated fans for heating and expelling drawn air back into the room. It does not, however, include a system for directing air onto the fire for increasing the rate of combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,288 is directed to an outside combustion air unit for a masonry fireplace. This system draws air through a pair of inlet ducts from an external environment into the fireplace. It does not, however, direct the air stream onto the fire from above for controlling combustion, nor does it include a fan system for controlling the rate of air flow. Further, this system does not include a thermal reflector for directing and reflecting infrared radiation into the household.
Another prior art fireplace system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,486. This reference is directed to a fireplace with supplemental draft means. This system utilizes a fan to draw air from an exterior of the building into the combustion chamber of the fireplace. The air flows underneath the fire. This system does not have a means for directing the air directly onto the fire from above.
None of the prior art provides for a combination of elements forming a supplemental air directing frame for a fireplace which directs air from inside the room directly onto the fire from above. Additionally, none of the prior art Patents provide for a means for controlling the rate of air directed onto the fire, thus allowing a user to variably control the rate of combustion within the fireplace.
The present invention provides for a supplemental air directing frame system for a fireplace. The frame system is mounted around the outside of the main combustion chamber of the fireplace and directs air, drawn from within the room, onto the combustible materials and the fire itself. The frame includes an upper channel and two side walls. The upper channel has an open end, a closed end, and an air directing passage formed through a bottom wall thereof. A fan is mounted on the open end of the upper channel, drawing and directing air from the room through the upper channel, where it is directed by a nozzle affixed to the air directing opening onto the fire within the combustion chamber of the fireplace.
Additionally, each of the side walls houses a stack of thermally insulating fire bricks or other thermal insulation material. The fire bricks act as both thermal insulation to prevent the extension frame from becoming dangerously hot due to the heat generated by the fire. Additionally, the fire bricks store the heat generated by the fire to be radiated throughout the time that the fire burns within the fireplace, and long after. The supplemental air directing frame system is generally constructed from sheet metal or another thermally conducting material. The stacks of thermally insulating cement bricks positioned adjacent the side walls of the air directing frame prevent the side walls from becoming dangerously hot. The stacks of bricks further act to direct and focus the heat of the fire, transferred by both infrared radiation and thermal convection, through the main front opening of the supplemental air directing frame.
It is a principle object of the subject supplemental air directing frame system to provide a frame structure which is adapted to be mounted about or around the periphery of a fireplace.
It is a further objective of the subject supplemental air directing frame for a fireplace to provide a frame structure having an open upper channel formed therein.
It is a further objective of the subject invention to provide a fan for drawing and directing external air into the upper channel of the supplemental frame system, the air being directed through a nozzle projecting downwardly from the upper channel onto combustible materials positioned in the fireplace.
It is an objective of the subject invention to provide a quiet and non-intrusive means for blowing air into the fireplace.
It is a further objective of the subject supplemental air directing extension frame to provide a fan utilizing a low voltage DC motor.
It is a further objective of the subject invention concept to provide a supplemental air directing frame system having a pair of side walls, each of the side walls defining a passage for housing a stack of thermally insulating bricks.
It is an important objective of the present invention to provide a rheostat in electrical communication with the fan allowing a user to variably control the rate of air flow within the combustion chamber of the fireplace. Variable control of the fan and subsequent control over the rate of air flow allows for control over the rate of combustion of the combustible materials.
It is an important objective of the present invention to provide a means for holding the combustible materials.
It is a further important objective of the present invention to provide an air directing nozzle for directing an air stream directly onto the combustible material inside the fireplace in order to increase the rate of combustion and allow for the burning and drying of green or wet wood.